The Hatred Within
by Novaxkh
Summary: Zuko, Azula, and her friends encounter a masked boy that was attracted by the negative emotion from Zuko and his relationship with his father. Based on the Avatar episode "The Beach" and before the events of Birth by Sleep.


**The Hatred Within**

**Summary:**

**Zuko, Azula, and her friends encounter a masked boy that was attracted by the negative emotion from Zuko and his relationship with his father. Based on the Avatar episode "The Beach" and before the events of Birth by Sleep.**

A dark portal opened on Amber Island. Out came the masked boy Vanitas as he is putting the final touches on Master Xehenort's master plan to put unverse in different worlds to get Ventus stronger. While he was scouting the area he heard a voice in the distance. The masked boy saw a group sitting around a campfire, there were three girls and a boy near the ocean. Vanitas hid himself in order to hear the conversation.

Zuko- …My life hasn't been easy as well Mae.

Mae- Whatever! It doesn't excuse the way you've been acting

Ty Lee- Calm down you guys. This much negative energy is bad for your skin. Your totally break out.

Zuko- Bad Skin! Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My dad had to teach me a permanent lesson on my face!

The masked boy felt the negative energy within the teenage boy. He waited a little longer to examine the situation.

Zuko- For so long if I had my dad accepted me I'd be happy. I'm back home. My dad talks to me, he even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect right? I should happy now, but I'm not. I'm angrier than before and I don't know why.

Azula-Then tells why. We're here for you.

Zuko- I just don't know!

The Masked Boy- It's because you hate your father!

The group saw the masked boy as he draws closer to them.

The Masked Boy- Your father has scared you for life with that mark on your face and deep down you resented your father from the day you received it.

Azula- Who are you?

Zuko- What business do you have with us?

The Masked Boy- My name is of no importance. However….

The Masked Boy reached his hand out and in a dark light drawn an odd sword with a keychain at the end. The group got into their combat stance.

The Masked Boy-…your hatred could be useful to me.

The masked boy charged at the group with his sword. Azula tried to use her lightning to attack him but disappeared and reappeared behind to strike her into unconscious. Ty Lee and Mae tried to attack him using hand to hand combat but the masked boy was too strong and quick that eventually they were unconscious by the strikes of the masked boy. Zuko attacked him with various fire bending techniques including making his own sword purely made out of fire. The two clashed simultaneously with their swords with incredible force that they were knocked back a few yards back. As the masked boy was ready to unleash his attack, a voice was heard.

Old Man- That's enough apprentice!

As the others were starting regain conscious, Zuko looked at the person that said that. It was an old man with yellow eyes.

The Masked Boy- Yes Master.

Suddenly the masked boy's sword disappeared and he jumped to be at his master's side.

Old Man- Were leaving now. The time has come.

The Masked Boy- Yes Master.

As they were about to leave, Zuko yelled.

Zuko- What are you people!

Old Man- Ah foolish boy. You are too young to know what the future holds for all. There is so very much to learn, you understand so little.

Zuko- You'll see. I am going to create my own future.

Old Man- A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

Zuko for a split second looked at his friends but as he turned back at the mysterious people, they disappeared. Zuko checked on his friend to see if they were okay. Meanwhile deep within Amber Island, the masked boy and his master was heading toward a dark portal.

The Masked Boy- What about this world?

Old Man- Leave it. We have done enough for our plan. It is time to pay my old friend a visit and set it into motion. I have waited my entire life for this day and now the ultimate power will belong to me. The X-Blade!


End file.
